


La nuit d‘or

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 金球奖颁奖典礼之后的那个晚上。





	La nuit d‘or

昂贵的西装外套被胡乱丢在沙发上，桌子上只动了一小口的香槟被闲置在一旁，而主人公们正在忙着接吻，彼此的气息靠得很近，古龙水和气泡酒的气味入侵着对方的领地，法国前锋的重量压在他皱巴巴的西装裤上，温热的体温透过两层紧贴的布料传过来。

通常来说这种情况会被描述为，「他们不知道事情为什么会变成这样」。

但事实上卢卡斯知道。

晚上的时候他们一起出席了金球奖颁奖礼，结束后登上了飞回马德里的飞机，然后金发的法国人拉着他哼着歌走完了回家的最后一段路，再然后他们就像现在这样纠缠在沙发上了。

格里兹曼也知道。

他刚刚经历了充满了滑稽的节目和无聊采访的一场虚与委蛇，不算漫长但仍然令人烦躁的飞行旅途，这让眼前的领结格外碍眼。他从来不喜欢这种莫名其妙的束缚装饰，自己不带已经满足不了他的独裁审美，于是他决定拆掉卢卡斯的。

“你如果想勒死我的话你快成功了，安托万。”年轻人举起双手作出投降状，他不知道格里兹曼是怎么把解领结这种简单的行为变成谋杀的。

跨骑在他身上的金发小个子白了他一眼，手上动作没停，“我感觉我在拆礼物盒，发明这种东西的人大概有独特的捆绑癖好。”

“你的金球奖前三提名礼物？”

专注手中领结的法国人停下了动作，他扬起下巴，眯着眼睛盯了卢卡斯一会儿。

他知道自己不喜欢这个话题。金球奖第三名还算不错，但不是在他期待一个更好的结果的时候。自己前几天的坏脾气绝对足够说明问题，没有人会想在这样的日子和一个低压环绕的安托万·格里兹曼呆在家里。

所以结论是，卢卡斯绝对是故意的。

他恶狠狠地在年轻人下巴上咬了一口。

“嘶——”卢卡斯吃痛地抽气，夸张地揉着那排牙齿印出的凹陷龇牙咧嘴。

格里兹曼抽走终于被他解开的领结带子，卷在手指上摆弄，卢卡斯扣住他的手指，在手背上落下个吻，“都已经是你的了，不用再打记号了，不会跑的。”

他抬起头露出一个笑容，格里兹曼皱着眉摆出一个古怪的表情和他对视，但最终还是也笑了出来，显然年轻的后卫已经摸透了给这个小气鬼顺毛的方法，格里兹曼永远无法拒绝他的“愚蠢的露出大白牙的傻笑”。

他们贴在一起交换轻吻，卢卡斯的双手圈住贴在他胸膛上的法国人，手指摸着脊骨向下滑，探进衬衫的下摆里揉捏着敏感的腰侧。格里兹曼偏开头低低地喘息着，卢卡斯就顺势在他白皙的脖颈上亲吻吮吸，耳后的皮肤上还有一点残留的古龙水的气味，只有在这样近的距离才隐约闻得到。这和平日里的他闻起来不太一样，或者说他整个人和平时都不太一样，平时不修边幅的法国前锋今天穿着剪裁合身的西装，刮掉了冒出来的粗糙胡茬，乱蓬蓬的卷发打理得一丝不苟，甚至破天荒地肯在他的脸上涂上润肤乳。没人会否定精心打扮过的安托万·格里兹曼的容貌，在他用那双迷惑人的蓝眼睛对他的后辈露出笑意时，卢卡斯发誓他的心脏停跳了一拍。

只是很难说他到底是喜欢或者不喜欢这样，这样的格里兹曼看上去像摆在圣诞橱窗里昂贵的娃娃，有着迷惑人的美丽，却高傲而锐利。

不像他认识的那个，穿着旧球裤趴在地板上打游戏的超龄儿童。他的安托万闻起来应该是牙膏和偶尔的剃须泡沫味道，而不是琥珀和广藿香。卢卡斯一边胡思乱想着不着边际的念头一边用鼻尖磨蹭着耳后那一小片皮肤，把它磨蹭得微红。

格里兹曼似乎对他慢吞吞的动作不满，怕痒般地躲开了他的，用黏黏糊糊的鼻音催促他快点。

也许也没有那么不像，卢卡斯轻笑了一声，亲亲泛红的耳朵尖，“遵命，公主殿下。”

“你今天到底有什么毛病。”格里兹曼也学着在他的后辈耳垂上咬了一下，和他拉开距离，拧着眉毛狐疑地盯着卢卡斯。

后者耸耸肩，探出手去解金发前锋现在已经满是褶皱的衬衫的扣子，“你不高兴，而我在试图让你高兴一点。”

“我可简直该太高兴了。”格里兹曼撇撇嘴白了他一眼也去解他扣子。

他心情不好，卢卡斯毫无怀疑地确认这一点，尽管在这一整晚里格里兹曼都把微笑挂在脸上。他们在一周之前接到金球奖颁奖典礼的邀请函，同样被得知的也有排名次序，但提前揭晓结果并不会让结果本身好接受一些。那个球形奖杯是几乎所有足球运动员的愿望，而法国人在自己的野心上一直很坦诚，完全不在乎那些颠倒黑白的记者媒体。他的小前锋有多期望那项荣誉来认可他过去一年的成就，他的失望就有多强烈。

他们没有过多地讨论这个问题，但所有的迹象——上一周他们两个相处时格里兹曼阴阳怪气的说话方式，颁奖仪式采访时他的看起来毫无深意又意有所指的发言发言，回来路上拉着他大半夜在马德里的街道上唱歌发疯，都指向同一个及解释。而对于卢卡斯来说，他更喜欢简单直接地解决问题，就像当发现自己的感情时会在海神广场所有球迷的面前喊他留下来，就像他在格里兹曼发出邀请的暗示时毫不犹豫地和他滚到了一起，如果他觉得格里兹曼不开心，那么就直接说出来，然后让他开心起来。

 

“你做得已经够好了。”触到的皮肤不知是因为室内的低温和手掌温热的温差还是因为这句话轻轻地颤栗着，一片柔软的奶白色已经褪去大部分夏日度假时的晒痕，只剩下一点点浅色的印子，提醒着夏日那些疯狂的记忆，绿茵赛场，雨中的欢呼，还有属于他们两个的狂欢。

“显然很多人不是这么觉得的。”金发前锋显然对这个话题没什么兴趣，手指有一搭没一搭地在后辈光裸的胸口皮肤划过，刻意地用修剪整齐的指甲留下浅浅的痕迹。

“那些人的说法又不会改变事实。”

这次格里兹曼没有接话，他自己的想法是一回事，被比自己小的后辈安慰是另一回事，就像他想要金球奖是一回事，被所有身边的人提醒要发言得体又是另一回事。他并不嫉妒获得了奖项的幸运儿，也不在乎那些习惯于捕风捉影的报纸杂志说些什么，只是丢掉一个他完全配得上的奖项并不是件愉快的事情，毕竟没有人喜欢输。

他的想法被年轻人贴上他脸颊的手指打断，卢卡斯捧起他的下巴，让他的目光和榛子色的眼眸对视，“所以现在，你愿意享受你的礼物为你提供服务了吗？”

年轻人的热烈的目光让他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，现在显然不是胡思乱想的好时候。“那就让我体验一下世界冠军级的服务吧。”他放松了身体把重量全都交给揽着他的卢卡斯，只有手虚拉着年轻后卫的衣角，摆出一副任人宰割的样子。

卢卡斯直起身贴得更近，格里兹曼顺从地闭上了眼睛等待即将到来的亲吻。而那个吻，意料之外地落在了他的鼻尖，柔软的触感让他迷惑地皱了皱鼻子，睁开眼发现近在咫尺的年轻人又扯起了那个标志性的笑容。

还没等他发出疑问，新一轮的亲吻又落了下来，这次不再是试探，年轻的法国人攻城略池地侵袭着前辈的口腔，湿滑的舌头卷在一起划过所有敏感的粘膜，引得格里兹曼哼出一段绵软的鼻音。快要耗尽空气的窒息感让他抵着年轻人的胸膛想要退开，卢卡斯却不肯放过他，一只手扣住他柔顺卷发的后脑，继续充满挑逗和情色意味的深吻，直到两个人耗尽了最后一丝氧气才舍得放手，

终于获得喘息机会的金发法国人眼里升腾着水雾，脸颊弥漫着湿润的粉色，这让他的瞪视变得毫无威慑力，“你这是在报复我吗？”

卢卡斯眨眨眼睛反应了两秒，才明白他指的是刚刚自己抱怨他暴力拆解领结，他有些好笑地咬了一下佯装生气而撅起的嘴唇。然后没再理会靠在耳边的语调软绵绵的控诉，埋下头从脖颈一路舔咬到胸前凸起软粒，他没有留心去控制力道，他知道他的小前锋想要的就是这个，无尽的欢愉和一点点疼痛，至于那一串深深浅浅的淡红色印记，只能寄希望于训练服裹得足够严实。年轻后卫一边照顾着敏感地挺立起来的乳头，一边用手沿着在小腹上抚摸，顺着肌肉的线条滑到大腿的内侧，隔着西装裤撩拨金发法国人敏感的神经。格里兹曼难耐地轻喘着，源源不断的快感让他有些发抖，更何况他保持着跪坐的姿势有点久，更是使不上力气，只能抓着后辈敞开的衬衫衣襟寻找着力点。

合身的西装裤对于掩饰他的勃起没有任何帮助，卢卡斯显然很满意他身体的反应，松开了被他研磨得红肿的乳头，在格里兹曼微张的嘴唇上盖上一个吻，“你知道对我来说你永远是最棒的。”

钴蓝色眼眸的暗了一下。

“你知道么,”卢卡斯困惑地看着突然发难把他的双手按在头顶的法国人，他挣动了两下发现格里兹曼没有放开他的意思，便不再挣扎等着他接下来的动作。这个角度卢卡斯看不见他到底在做什么，只觉得有布料缠绕上了自己的手腕，“我改主意了。”

格里兹曼把领结带子在年轻后辈的手腕上绑了个结，用最无辜的表情眨了眨眼睛，“我决定要自助餐。”

 

不得不说，其实这才是这对年轻情侣最熟悉的部分，关于调情和性的部分，而不是早些时刻什么尴尬的情感支持闲聊或者什么诸如此类的东西。

 

卢卡斯的双手被绑在了头顶偏高的位置，有些不舒服，但此时此刻酸麻的手臂已经完全不是他注意的重点了，那颗埋在他双腿中间作乱的毛茸茸小脑袋已经占据了他的全部注意资源。

湿软口腔的包裹和灵巧舌头沿着柱身的舔舐带来极端的快感，而金发小个子两片樱粉色的薄唇因为勉强的张开拉伸成平滑的薄线，一边努力吞得更深一边抬着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看向他，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角滑落一道粘腻的水痕。他发现自己竟然很难分辨到底是身体的感觉还是眼前淫靡的画面带来刺激更加强烈。

格里兹曼闭上眼睛又试着努力了几次深喉，到底还是放弃了，他吐出那根尺寸对他还是太勉强了些的阴茎，舌头卷上去像舔棒棒糖一样舔干净。整个慢悠悠的过程金发前锋一直注视着他，那双眼睛透亮的蓝眼睛像是世界上最纯净的天使，可他唇舌的动作却像是最下流的恶魔，这样背德的强烈反差让每一次刺激得快感更加强烈，他粗声地喘着气试图平复过快的心跳，而这根本没有任何用处，他舍不得转开视线，只能不断被快感的浪潮推向边缘。

而这个小恶魔终于停了下来，像发现了新大陆一样露出一个狡猾的笑容，“哈，小朋友脸红了。”

卢卡斯挫败地呻吟，看向他的眼神里是点燃了的欲望，“安托万，放开我……”

“不行。”格里兹曼揉揉被地板硌得生疼的膝盖站了起来，在墙角的柜子里翻出了润滑剂，不管当初是谁提议把它放在这的，卢卡斯都得感谢这个决定，他对于硬着被晾在沙发上可没什么兴趣。

“准备工作让我来怎么样？”

 

金发的法国人哼了一声算是回应，自顾自地开始脱衣服，把长裤一起加入扶手上的衣服堆，严格意义上来讲并不算长裤，卢卡斯永远不明白他的小个子前辈为什么对露出脚踝的搭配这么执着。靠在沙发上欣赏恋人脱衣服是个不错的视角，衬衫下摆被挺翘的臀部带出一个弧线，大腿流畅的线条在他抬起一只脚脱掉袜子时若隐若现，如果他的手没有被绑起来他简直想吹个口哨。

卢卡斯还在试图诱导格里兹曼把他松开，但法国人似乎铁了心要折磨他的后辈，晃了晃手指示意他耐心，“是你说今天要服务我的，亲爱的luki。”

“那为什么不把我放开让我更好的服务你一下。”必须得说他的手已经有点麻了。

“因为我不高兴？”格里兹曼歪了歪头，他几乎脱掉了身上所有的布料，却不知出于什么考虑没有脱掉衬衫，只是解开了扣子松松地挂在肩膀上。他看了看沙发空余的位置，最终又爬上沙发跨坐到卢卡斯身上。那个被无数人夸奖过的屁股扭动了两下找到一个舒服的位置，被压迫着磨蹭的感觉让卢卡斯闷哼出声。

格里兹曼只瞥了他一眼，在手上倒了润滑剂，圈住自己半硬的阴茎慢慢撸动。他闭上了眼睛，卷翘的金发因为薄汗软趴趴地贴在额角，嘴唇因为快感微张着轻轻抽气，从卢卡斯的角度看过去，能看见他因为吞咽滑动的喉结。

“安托万……”

“嗯……闭嘴……”

金发前锋泛红着眼角瞪了后辈一眼，然后换了个姿势，沉下腰抬高了屁股，占了润滑油摸索着探进一根手指。只有一只手按在沙发垫上，但布艺沙发显然不是个保持平衡的好选择，他被自己的动作带得摇摇晃晃，控制不好力道，几次都过大力道地戳在敏感的肠壁上，带出呜咽一样的闷哼。

这样的姿势年轻人只能看见几乎贴在他身上的法国人的发旋，可粘腻的水声和法国人低声的呻吟无孔不入地侵袭着他的耳膜，带着一连串的旖旎幻想的画面钻进脑子里。卢卡斯挫败地喘着粗气，盯着那个随着动作在他眼前晃动的发旋，只想叼住他的脖子把他按进沙发里让他再不能这样折磨自己。

而年轻人的反应反而像是激起了他更强烈的表演欲望，他把腿分得更开，压低了腰身故意向卢卡斯贴近，也不再压抑着声音，一边继续晃动着腰肢用手指操自己。他贴得很近，非常近，近得每一下晃动都会摩擦在身下人的小腹上，渗出前列腺液把线条分明的肌肉糊的黏糊糊一片，近得卢卡斯的阴茎几乎卡进被润滑液搞得湿淋淋的臀缝，每一次蹭过会阴都引出一串敏感的颤栗和甜腻呻吟。到第三根手指的时候他几乎已经没有什么力气，只能把额头抵在后辈汗津津的胸膛作为支撑。

 

格里兹曼抵在他胸口歇了一会，突然直起了身凑近年轻人的脸端详了起来。

卢卡斯和他对视了几秒，闭上眼睛叹了口气：“如果你现在说不做了我会恨你的，真的。”

这让金发前锋挑了挑眉，不由得开始反省是不是自己平时对后辈欺负得过了头。“我大概没有折磨自己的爱好。”

他自己忍不住先笑了起来，贴过去亲昵地蹭了一脸警惕的年轻人的鼻尖，扶着他的阴茎慢慢坐下去。润滑做得足够，但荷枪实弹的性爱比手指带来的刺激激烈得太多，金发前锋咬着下唇努力控制着动作，肌肉却控制不住地微微颤抖，整根吞没的时候两个人都满足地长舒了一口气漫长的前戏消耗的不只是一个人的耐心。

他们保持着静止的状态让格里兹曼缓过最难捱的那一阵刺激，他开始小幅度地晃动腰肢上下移动，可是过软的沙发垫让即使是这种幅度的动作，也带动着整个身体晃动，他已经有点后悔错误的地点选择了。

勉强保持着平衡让他的动作有些艰难，动作幅度不大他也很辛苦，而难受的不止格里兹曼一个人，忍了半天却还是隔靴搔痒般的小幅动作，让卢卡斯觉得额角的血管都在突突直跳，他终于忍不住挺腰迎合动作，却被格里兹曼一巴掌拍在大腿上：“你……别乱动。”

“那你放开我。”

没有回答，法国人无视了他，继续着折磨他神经的缓慢动作，甚至找到了角度顶着自己的敏感点晃着腰磨蹭，哼哼唧唧地吐出模糊不清的呻吟，完全只顾着自己舒服。

卢卡斯都快气笑了，怎么有这么会耍无赖的人，“安托万，放开我。”

“不。”格里兹曼试图装着忽视黏在他脸上炙热的视线，脸颊上越发明显地红潮却把他出卖的一干二净。

“嗯……luki！停、停下！”年轻人知道跟这个喜欢逞口舌之快的小恶魔拌嘴没有任何意义，他选择了更直接的办法，动作了起来，几乎是横冲直撞地顶撞着，动作幅度大的几下差点把重心不稳的金发前锋晃得掉下去，吓得他几乎是惊叫着让他停下。

“松开。”卢卡斯没有放过他，只是稍微放缓了节奏，在他耳边重复着要求。惊魂未定地抱着他的腰的法国人白了他一眼，到底是妥协了，不情不愿地解开了他手上黑色带子。

“我的手都失去知觉了，你得补偿我。”尝到甜头的年轻人环抱着恋人一边顶弄，一边在他耳边得寸进尺地低语，细细地舔着金发小个子敏感的耳廓，满意地感受到卷吸着他的花穴不规律地收缩，格里兹曼靠在他的颈侧胡乱地些什么糊成一团的句子，不自觉地迎合每一次撞击，攀着他背的手指用力到几乎陷入皮肤里，明显是被弄得舒爽了。准备调整一下姿势继续的时候，格里兹曼突然捏捏他的脖子示意他停下，卢卡斯以为他是不舒服，拉开了一点距离有点担忧。

法国人的蓝眼睛闪着隐隐的水光，眼角和鼻头都染着情色的粉红，他张了张嘴找回自己的声音：“那再给你、绑回去？”

卢卡斯觉得有些时候格里兹曼还是不要说话比较好，所以他决定让他说不出话来。

现在卢卡斯终于完成了他刚刚默念着的想法，把金发前锋按在了沙发里。小个子的身体被整个覆盖住了，有点长的卷发散乱在绒面的布料上，双腿紧紧缠在在恋人腰间，胸膛随着激烈的律动节奏起伏。

快感的浪潮让他忍不住颤抖，每一下顶撞都把他推向更高的巅峰，他感到干渴，像要脱水的鱼，整个脑子烧得一片混沌，可一部分固执的理智意外的清醒。

视线中心是他年轻的恋人鼻尖上汇聚的一颗透明的汗珠，在落地窗透进的月光下闪耀着一丝金色的光泽，和记忆里今晚颁奖台上的那抹融合起来，又或者是两年前的，提醒着那些他没机会得到的，他丢掉的。

“成为成熟的大人”注定了他不能像拿不到糖果的小孩子一样大喊大叫发脾气，没有人能总是得到他想要的东西，就算他最大限度地努力过。但至少现在，恶作剧也好，故意搞事也好，至少他留住了他最喜欢的最珍爱的……

格里兹曼忽然觉得鼻子有点酸，他环住年轻人的脖子，把已经乱成一团鸟窝的小脑袋埋进了恋人的颈窝。

“你哭了？”

“……没有。”他决定把一切推给过火的身体感觉，拒绝承认突然涌出来的软弱。

“我会一直在的。”而卢卡斯没有戳穿，只是揉了揉他的头发，“你知道，我爱你。”

“嗯。”

就这么一个晚上，让他再享受一次被照顾的温柔，太阳升起之后，会是新的一天。


End file.
